


IF：成为正义的伙伴（英雄）吧！

by yusah



Series: 银莲花 [9]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:35:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22569457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yusah/pseuds/yusah
Summary: paro：（有点恶趣味）咕哒君 in 小英雄
Relationships: 咕哒中心
Series: 银莲花 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1477091
Kudos: 3





	IF：成为正义的伙伴（英雄）吧！

**Author's Note:**

> 发点原来晚自习时的自嗨产物hhh
> 
> 其实最开始脑补的是咕哒子♂=橙发金眼小哥哥
> 
> 我的恶趣味hhh
> 
> 不会有后续了（2.5）
> 
> 因为你懂我懂的原因

1

名为藤丸立香的你，在拯救人理之后，并没有回现世等待时钟塔的检察，也没有跟同伴一起回英灵殿，开始幸福生活，而是在世界意识的祝福下，开始了平行世界的旅行。

2

大概是某一年的平安夜里，你立下了这样的flag：世界那么大，我想去看看。

“结果，愿望真的实现了呢。”

你有些怀疑人生。

当然，英灵们几乎把世界翻个底朝天也没有找到你而操碎了心，最后发现你早就一个人跑出去玩了的后果是怎么样的，就是后话了。

3

你现在所处的世界，大概有80%的人都有超能力。

不，应该说是有名为“个性”的能力。

而那些拥有“个性”的人往往都憧憬着成为【英雄】。

【英雄】，不再是广义上的因为事迹的伟大而被给予的称号，而是作为一种职业，在生活中随处可见（bu）。

说起来，前几天邻居家的小孩和你分享的视频给你带来了很大的触动。

不知为何，从那个美漫画风一样的人身上，你仿佛看到了父亲（卫宫士郎）的背影。

这使你对未来充满了期待（决心脸）。

然而，你现在很弱、十分弱。

只有四五岁大的年龄，小不点的身材让前不久还在带着英灵一路莽过去日天日地的你十分不习惯。

你真的不喜欢自己弱小的状态。

4

但总而言之，你还是蛮开心能有再经历一次童年的机会的。

比如，拥有了两个可调戏的竹马。

5

这个认知让你一度特别兴奋。

你能感受到，那是两个纯粹而耀眼的灵魂。

“Ri——tsu——ka——”，名为【绿谷出久】的小伙伴正在呼唤你。

就是之前给你安利视频的小伙子。

“来——了——”，你也特意拉长尾音。

面对孩童，迦勒底的御主从来不缺乏耐心。

“今天我要去医院体检，立香酱就不用等我了，记得帮我向咔酱那边解释一下哦！”

“嗯，没问题。”

这里的小孩子在四岁时会觉醒“个性”，自己也会有吗？

现在的身体是这边的世界意识直接给自己捏出来的，入乡随俗的话，是不是也会有同体系的力量呢，有点期待啊。

希望不会太麻烦人家吧。

6

那么，从小就对（成为）英雄有种疯狂的执着的绿谷出久能走到哪一步呢？

你眯起眼，注视着男孩奔跑的身影。

有点想扔个【人类观察】看看，你兴冲冲地想。

但怕是放个技能，自己就成咸鱼了吧。

那就只好去找胜己的乐子（茬）了。

7

爆豪胜己，一个全身上下每一个毛孔都溢满自尊心的男孩子。

你托着下巴，再一次对这个小伙伴发出相似的感慨。

金发红眸，真是个熟悉的设定。

难道说，拥有这种设定的人都不好惹吗？

想起迦勒底的四只，你只觉得一阵头大。

“喂，立香！不要无视我啊！”好的好的，这是旧闪的感觉。

“所以说，你这是什么表情啊！看到孙子终于长大成人的慈祥老太婆吗！”

吐槽役+1

立香：害你人设崩坏的锅我就背下了。（和善）

咔酱：（炸毛）

“那么，来一场总行了吧？”男孩挑衅地笑着。

他的双眼仿佛是王的宝库中收藏的上等的红宝石。

“你压根不知道自己在面对什么啊，小伙子——”你赤手空拳地迎上。

“啰嗦！”

胜己哟，你面对的可是个劲力为B的法师哦。

8

男孩子之间的羁绊当然是打出来的。

9

爆豪胜己从小就知道立香很强，尤其是体术，自己一旦被近身就会被按在地上摩擦。

但他能心无芥蒂地接受失败，因为对方和他一样都在享受战斗，立香也从未因为胜利而洋洋自得，更重要的是，他没有放过水。

于是爆豪开始一次次的主动挑战，在实战中飞快的提升自己。

立香：谁当年不是在英灵的爱的教育下，学习自保的能力的(*`д´*)

10

而绿谷对此已经麻木了。

从最初的不敢相信到日常侧写两人的能力。

两个好友都有着天生的战斗直觉，为了不被抛下，他只能尽自己最大的可能去学习技巧。

11

藤丸立香的记忆力一向很好。

他记住了自有意识以来所有的事情，因此也逐渐地丧了起来。

后来他学会建立起自己的记忆宫殿这种情况才渐渐好转，不，应该是记忆特异点（笑）。

藤丸立香记忆中的“出久”，第一座具有里程碑意义的，大概就是这件事了。

“立香，我没有个性。”仅有四岁的男孩仿佛天塌了一般。

“但是我，果然还是想成为像欧尔麦特那样微笑着的英雄——”

“呐，立香。即使是无个性，也能成为英雄吗？”

绿谷最终还是向信赖的友人倾诉了。

原来，自己已经在绿谷心中占据了很重要的地位了吗。

你凑近他。

“出久君是怎么想的呢？”

你把问题又抛给他。

他应该已经有了答案才对。

毕竟，这个孩子，可是世界的基石之一啊。

“如果是出久的话——”启示中未来的绿谷拥有着十分坚定的眼神。

非常、非常的耀眼夺目。

“是我喜欢的类型呢。”直球小能手咕哒语出惊人。

“诶，什么？”少年，你錯過了一個億。

是的，你坚信着——绿谷出久，一定能成为他憧憬的英雄。

“那么，出久，想和我学习体术吗？”

超级期待你（们）的未来哦。

“可以吗！但、立香千万不要勉强自己哦！”

12

在绿谷的记忆里，他的竹马——立香，是个十分神奇的人。

明明跟他一样大，却知道很多东西，总在那神神叨叨地讲故事，当然自己也很喜欢听就是了。

明明有些事情做不到，却还是会拼命去做。

“就让你们康康我的【魔术】吧！”

咔酱：！（又是没见过的！）

出久：！（立香超厉害！）

可惜，帅不过三秒。

咕哒君：噗（吐血）

“啊啊啊，立香你在搞什么啊！！！怎么办、怎么办，应该先——”

“吵死了，DEKU！！！”

“啊，果然还是不行吗，太弱了太弱了——”

“别说话了，你个笨蛋！上来——送你去医院！”

真是非常热闹的童年呢。

后来，立香再也没在他们面前表演他的个性了，而是用体术在揍咔酱。

没办法，咔酱有时确实很欠揍呢（笑）。

他曾经希望立香教他锻炼方法，但立香拒绝了。

“我也没当过老师啊，这个请求有些让人苦恼呢，哈哈——诶，倒不是覺得麻烦了，出久，不要摆出这个表情嘛，等你长大一点再说吧！”

还以为是拒绝呢。

“首先，来挥剑两万下吧！Trace on！”

“诶诶诶？！！”

什么鬼！！！剑从哪里掏出来的！！！这就是【魔术】吗！！！话说刚刚的英文是什么意思，感觉很重要的样子，话说为什么要学剑啊，槽点好多！

“出久，你好吵啊！”

“对不起！”

“如果是你的话，一定可以做到的。嗯嗯，以後就和我一起锻炼吧，我可是很严格的哦！”

“是！”啊，立香认真起来了。

13

对于藤丸立香这个存在，他的两个竹马有着微妙的相同的感受。

如果说以前没什么感觉的话，上初中之后，观察力max的两人终于意识到了哪里不对。

立香，他，太丧了！（bu）

他虽然很喜欢笑，但眼睛里却没有表露出相应的温度。

特别是面无表情时，还是有点令人害怕的。

不过，立香他对于认可的人，真的是太包容了！这样是不行的啊！

是的，在迦勒底的几年里，即使被保护得再好，立香或多或少还是受到了些影响。

毕竟，无论是冬木被污染的，还是乌鲁克的圣杯，亦或是大大小小的亚种圣杯都是直接由他净化、保存的。

“呐，少年，有想要实现的愿望吗？”黑发的恶魔低语着，如天空般湛蓝的眸子愉悦地眯了起来。

“不，我不想要圣杯，也没有需要它才能实现的愿望，更不想追求愉悦。”对于这个问题，绿谷出久已经可以十分出（冷）色（漠）地回答了。

“诶——真无趣啊，小出久。”

“好了，立香，快从台子上下来啦！最近感觉怎么样，身体有什么不适吗？”

“你是我老妈吗，出久？当然——没问题啦——，完全不需要操心哦~”他正和立香坐在天台上恰中饭。

立香慢悠悠地喝着热饮，晃着腿，专注地看着楼下。

果然，他还是有什么在瞒着我们吧。

从那一天开始。

14

——五年前——

啊，太糟糕了。

嘶——好疼好疼好疼，真是好久没有受到这种程度的伤了。

没想到有能破坏魔术回路的個性啊，太失策啦。qwq

魔力也快用完了，不能莽着放光炮啦。qwq

行吧，做个只消耗脑力的後勤也不错啊。

15

咕·懒癌晚期·哒，拒绝出汗。

每天向宝石中存储魔力，已经成为日课了。

还得想办法让那两个小鬼随身携带。

咕哒君：我太难了。

最初来这个世界的目的是什么来着？算了，总之时刻准备着就不会再出意外了吧。

“你這个笨蛋又在胡思乱想什么啊，茶都凉了！”咔酱毫不犹豫一手拍向你的后脑勺。

“嗯——晚上吃什么好呢？”你趕緊一手护头，一手护茶。

“哈？不是才刚吃完中饭吗？你是饭桶吗？”灵魂三问。

“真是失礼啊，胜己。”

确认过眼神，这个人，肯定有什么在瞒着他（们）！

爆豪和绿谷下意识对视，又迅速移开视线。

真是令人不爽。

不过，立香好像对成为英雄没什么热情呢。

说的像那家伙对什么有兴趣一样。

那么，我一定会成为英雄保护他的。

啧，没有能力的家伙只需要躲在强者身后就行了。

但是——

这个笨蛋，就是喜欢搞事情啊。

16

漫天的火光。

藤丸立香身上多处被烧伤。

一股鲜血从额头渗出，盖住了右眼，他应该已经筋疲力尽了，但他还是守在了绿谷的前方，消瘦的背脊始终挺直着。

刹那间，金色的光晕布满视野……

这样的场景怎么可能忘记。

17 

立香一如既往地使人操心呢（笑）。

18

那时候究竟发生了什么呢？

“别吧，那可是黑历史，给我留点面子吧！”

那么，暂时就先保密吧。

“等一下，说清楚什么是暂时啊喂！请永远尘封！”

19

绿谷跟着立香练了几年的剑，先不说学会了什么剑技吧，起码基本功十分扎实。

于是，后来欧叔把绿谷的训练难度up up up就是后话了。

“维多利亚少年的身体素质超级nice啊！”

“嗯！这都是我朋友的功劳，他超厉害的balabalabala——”

欧叔：说好的是我的粉丝呢呢呢？？？

20

淤泥事件还是发生了。

爆豪君你的幸运值是不是有点问题啊（笑）。

当然，爆豪也不是当年那个爆豪了，哼哼哼。

21

——十个月后——

“座位應該是相邻的……立香，果然没有来吗……不可能吧。”

“就他的能力能干什么，别敌人还没见着，先把自己耗死了哼。”

“啊哈哈……”

然后，两人都陷入了沉默。

——另一边——

“哟，藤丸。终于起床了？”

“难得见你这么有精神呢，早上好啊，心操。”

已经被别人勾搭上了哦。

22

“还在打哈欠啊，昨天玩游戏到几点了？”

“两三点吧，诸神保佑，我的发际线不会像你一样堪忧。”

“.…..请不要再吐槽我的发际线了，它好可怜。”

又一个被拐上吐槽役的小天使。

23

——回忆——

在绿谷累死累活熟悉新技能，你和心操依旧保持着一贯的日和风。

“这位小兄弟，我看你骨骼惊奇，必是百年难得一遇的练武奇才，要不要和我一起锻炼♂啊！”（网友面基）

“啊？”世界观正在刷新。

“那我们先从突刺开始练起吧！”你特别欢快。

“这个光晕是你的个性？”居然从里面掏出了一把枪。

“嗯——可以这么说吧——”

藤丸立香笑得十分灿烂，使心操暂时忘记了自己的“理论”。

“来吧来吧，虽然你的个性很强，但毕竟是精神控制系，你本体也要有一定的自保能力才行吧！”

“我的个性……”

咕哒君：……咋回事啊，小老弟

“别用那种慈爱（关爱智障）的眼神看我啊！”

24 

——监控室——

“诶，那个考生是藤丸立香吧。”

“藤丸那边……是不是太轻松了？”

“真不愧是藤丸少年啊哈哈哈。”

“他旁边的是——心操人使，这个学生的体术也不错啊，完全没用个性就有这个实力，相泽老师，心动吗？”

“是那个小鬼啊……”相泽闭眼。

动不动就脱口而出老妈/Emiya真是让人超級不爽。

嗯，决定了，以后不叫“老师”，就给我加训到死吧（笑）。

咕哒君：别吧？？？

25

“轰隆——”零分·超级巨无霸·机器人登场。

“哦哦哦，超帅！！！”你激动得流泪。

“藤丸，你冷静点。呼——这个就没必要对上了吧，分数也攒的差不多了，走吧。”心操已经累癱了，在墙角边休息。

“但是，這個明明超级有意思www”由于激活了魔术回路，你身上有奇妙的纹路在微微发亮。

立香很大方地决定把储存近一周的魔力用来装AC。

“之后有什么安排吗？”

现在是说这个的时候吗！

“你答应我要去猫咖的！”

你还真回答啊！

“概念摘出——”张开五指，开始抽卡！

“【白鹳骑士】！那么，就拜托你们了！”白鹳们轻轻蹭了蹭你的脸颊，才去执行命令。

这是爱因兹贝伦的针金细工。

用金属丝或发丝做成的使魔可以自发地补足、攻击敌人。

但现在是在考场上，所以完全没必要那么用，白鹳们轻盈地躲避假想敌，然后勾起行动不便的学生就跑。

心操则是拒绝了立香的帮助，自己扶着墙向安全的地方移动。

你则是大大咧咧地站在路中央，像魔术师一样，张开双臂，感知着周圍，精确地操控白鹳。

心操只能看到你的背影。

“真是太乱来了……”

但一向满是慵懒的眼眸却在微微发亮，那是对强者的憧憬。

D考场的许多学生都是一脸懵逼的被不知从哪冒出来的鸟类抓起，迅速远离了假想敌。

泛着白光的金属丝仿佛有生命般的在空中舞动，在御主的操控下，迅速构成了一张大网，接住了一个不小心摔下楼的学生。

只是远远看着，视觉上就受到了强烈的冲击。

那当然，我咕哒君可是正义的米嘎达！特效给满分，谢谢！

26

——初三的暑假——

“喂，DEKU！你知道那家伙去哪了吗！”

“好像去他表哥家玩了吧……”

“哈？他哪来的表哥？”

咕哒：我也想知道啊……教练，我真不想学这个！行行行，哥，我叫你哥还不行吗！我又不是橙发（咕哒子），没办法帮你凑齐彩虹战队，让我走吧！

赤司：嗯（笑）？

咕哒：qwq

27

立香的第一志愿其实并不想填“英雄科”。

毕竟，他坚信绿谷和爆豪一定能考进去的。

而他一个莫名去打篮球然后高中又回来考UA的人，怕不是要被咔酱把头拧下来。

但是，考普通科，在学校见到爆豪也会被锤爆。

不不不，应该是说，只要在UA，就会被怼死。

咕哒：我好难啊qwq

算了，就跟着心操吧，有心操在，还能拖住那两个家伙一会儿。

真是满含了深沉而沧桑的情感。

咕哒：我可真是个小机灵鬼.JPG

心操：你卖我？！

咕哒：快用你无敌的“洗脑”想想办法，HITOSHI（人使）哟！

心操：再见吧你！

UA教务处：滚滚滚，都给我去A班好好学习！

相泽：做好觉悟吧，藤丸，有能力就多干点事（笑）。

咕哒：（打喷嚏）

28 

在和同考场的学生们纷纷告别后，你走向了在一旁等待的心操同学。

“走吧，Hitoshi！让我们去rua猫猫！”

“咳……你脸色不太好啊，没事吧？”

“完全莫得问题，走吧！只是个性太久不用有点生疏而已，哈哈。”

“唉，真是服了你了，耍帅那么重要吗（開玩笑）？”

“这是一回事啦，主要是当时用白鹳的话，可以避免同學被（假想敵）踩到嘛~”

你还没把礼装收回去，白鹳们可能也是因为太久没出来透气，在空中盘旋，还有一只甚至落在心操的肩膀上，好奇地打量着他。

“哎呀，看来它挺喜欢你呢，”你上前rua了rua白鹳的小脑阔。

“这只比其他的感觉要小啊。”

“啊哈哈哈，只有这只是我亲手做的，不过这孩子也超厉害哦！”你自信地比了个手势。

小白鹳也特别给面子地叫了一声。

立香君真是个神奇的人，心操人使心想。

嘴角不禁向上扬起。

29

所以，即使后来半抱着沉重的铁器，做着反复而痛苦的练习，他也绝对不后悔和立香同班哦，绝不哦！

30

“立香，我们是一个班的诶。”

“哇，好巧，那接下来的日子也要请多关照喽！”

居然在一个班级，不错嘛，我还挺幸运的呢。

“话说我们是哪个班的來著？”

“？”靠谱点行吗，刚夸你呢。

31

——A班门口——

“等等，心操，先不要开门，我感受到了邪恶的气息！”

“哦？你也能感受到吗，同学！”

“我是藤丸立香，敢问阁下是？”

“在下是常暗踏阴，挚友！”

“好的，挚友！让我们一起面对邪（疾）恶（风）吧！”

心操：刚刚发生了什么？他们是怎么对上暗号的？我那么大个小伙伴怎么一下子就被其他人拐跑了？

“你堵在门口干什么，心操同学？”

“妈！哦，对不起，相泽老师，好巧啊！”

“放学后到我办公室来，藤丸。”

“诶——？！！”

“你个混蛋！！！现在才来，跑哪去了！！！”哦！这熟悉的分贝！

“冷静点，咔酱！不要乱用个性啊！立香，真是的，我们很担心你啊，不过，很高兴你能来雄英——”

“就你话多，DEKU！把路给我让开！”

“诶，是你啊……”.

真是热闹的校园校园生活呢。（棒读）

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢你的阅读 (⺣◡⺣)


End file.
